Kyuubi's on the prawl
by All-Knowing-Frog
Summary: The Kyuubi has partialy excaped and has decided to punish the citizens of Konoha by mixing their apperences with an animal who's personality thay match.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was annoyed, Naruto was being even more of a pain then usual. That morning when Naruto, Sakura, and himself had decided to see each other again catch up with each other (they had all been busy with their own 'jobs'), Naruto suddenly looked at something and yelled at whatever it was to come back, then he took off for it. He and Sakura went after him but, somehow, they lost him. They looked for several hours trying to find the blonde, but they both had stuff to do.

Kakashi finished his mission at around 10pm. And decided to check up on Naruto to make sure he was alright. To his surprise he found that Naruto was not at home. He had to now find Naruto. "I'm going to kick his freak 'n ass when I-" Just then he found Naruto. But it was obvious to Kakashi something was wrong. Naruto looked like shit. He was covered in mud, his clothes were torn and cuts covered his body. He also was also stumbling around from exhaustion. But what made it obvious to Kakashi that something was definitely wrong was the fact that the cuts weren't healing at their usual accelerated rate.

"Naruto! What happened!?" Kakashi rushed over to his former student. "Kakashi it's the kyuubi! It is trying to do something!" As if the mentioning of its name was a trigger. Behind Naruto the demon's face appeared, waves of power radiated from the image. It looked at Kakashi and grinned, "Greetings, Kakashi. Don't bother asking me anything, ask Naruto, if he can still talk when I'm through with my example of how I'm going to punish this village." Then the demons face faded as if moving back into deep shadows.

Before Kakashi could react though, the fox's hands shot from the 'shadow' that it had disappeared into and both grabbed Naruto, who seemed to be in a daze. There was a flash of blinding light, and Naruto came flying at the Copy Nin, knocking him of his feet and into a garbage can.

As Kakashi sat their thinking about how the crap had definitely hit the fan, a porn mag. Fluttered down and landed on his face. _Hay! I don't have this issue yet! I'll just bring it along…oh yah, where's Naruto? _Kakashi got out of the dumpster and looked around. It didn't take long for him to find his former student, as usual Naruto was in the most embarrassing situation in the group, or in this case, the two of them. He was stuffed into a garbage can about ten feet away…head first, his legs sticking out as if he was a dead body. Kakashi quickly ran over to him, pulling him out and noticed immediately something was up. Naruto was looking, to put it kindly, weird; like Kyuubi had taken its own appearance and shoved it together with Naruto. The only reason he didn't just run off screaming was the fact that as he lifted him from the garbage can Naruto's body had dwindled into that of a skinny young half-human fox. Also there was the fact that Naruto's face hadn't really changed other then he looked like he did before he left with Juriya. 'well I guess the upside of this is we can make short jokes again…if he's still sane'

Kakashi, while being incredibly lazy for a ninja, he didn't slack (as much) when something potentially dangerous was going on. This being the case he headed towards the Hokage's Tower. When he got there Sunade was upset to say the least. "**WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAY**?!" Kakashi was seriously thinking of throwing Naruto, still unconscious mind you, at Sunada in order to distract her long enough for him to escape. He quickly discarded this notion because Sunade would probably hunt him down for throwing her 'younger brother.'

After about 5 minutes of verbally and physically abusing Kakashi. Sunade decided to assess Naruto's condition. "Well whatever Kyuubi did it isn't advanced Genjutsu of some kind." Kakashi was being looked after by Sakura who arrived sometime during Kakashi being mutilated by Sunade and sat in shock looking at Naruto. This is very understandable, considering Sunade beating the tar out of someone was a fairly common occurrence. This is further reinforced by the fact that Naruto looked like he did when they were team 7, only now he looked a little like a furry. "Well thanks for that observation Kakashi, but I don't think the Kyuubi would put advanced genjutsu on all the citizens of Konaha." Sakura stated. "Also, Naruto is around the age he was before he left physically, and there is no way of knowing of his condition mentally until he wakes up." Sunade added as she reentered the room after finishing up with Naruto who had been moved to Sunade's seldom used bedroom.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, the door opened revealing a sight that made all of them, in varying ways, burst out laughing. Well Sakura burst out laughing; Sunade tried to hide her chuckle, but failed; and Kakashi nearly chocked on his mask. What they saw was Naruto, his hair more of a mess then usual, his newly acquired ears were twitching around giving him a confused look, his eyes were half closed while his mouth was slightly open, and his new tail was dragging on the ground. What truly made hit so funny was the fact his shirt had slipped off one of his shoulders and as soon as he had opened the door his pants had slipped down around his ankles.

Because of his pants, he tripped when he came into the room and face planted into the ground with a resounding crack. As you would expect he was pretty awake after that. "Ow!" Still chuckling Sunade asked if he was alright, getting up rubbing his sore nose he replied, "Ya I'm fi-…?" His face took on an expression of confusion, "what's up with my voice?" At this point Sakura couldn't resist she got up and walked up too Naruto, who was still on the ground, and patted him on the head. "What are you talking about, _midget_?" "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm taller then you now!" with this he stood up, coming an inch or two short of her chest. "Wa?!" Naruto looked up too her in shock. Quickly he looked down at her feet she didn't even have her shoes on. Then he looked at his feet, he _did _have his shoes on! Shortly after this realization he saw his pants were missing. This caused his cheeks to turn a bright red. Swiftly searching for them he found them at the door , a foot or so away. As quickly as he could, he pulled on his pants only to see how huge they were on him.

As you would expect while pulling on the gigantic pants he was able to discover his new appendage. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed reaching behind himself and grabbed his fluffy tail. By this time Naruto had grown nearly white from shock. Dropping his tail, he shakily reached for the top of his head and grabbed his ears, this was all he could take. "Waa…?" as he fainted he made a squeaking noise. Sunade rushed over to Naruto as Sakura and Kakashi both fell over laughing at the expressions they had seen. "Sakura! Of you and Kakashi, YOU should've known not to do something that could lead to someone going into shock!" Sunade's eyes were shooting kunai at her student. "S-sorry Sunade-sensei!" Sakura apologized, bowing repeatedly.

Little did they know that their troubles had just begun. Well, truthfully they new other bad things were going to happen but that isn't very convenient for ending a chapter now is it?


	2. kiba's in trouble

It was a bright and sunny day definitely not the kind of day you would expect to find out that something terribly wrong was afoot. But find out they did; 2/3 of team 8 (I have no clue what team Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are so if this is wrong please tell me) were in shock to find their other team mate was gone and in his place was a monster that was very much like the classic werewolf. The night before, Kiba's sister was woken up by Kiba's scream. As fast as she could she ran to his room to find Kiba on the ground sweating and shaking from pain as his body changed. At first it looked like he was using his "Beast Form Mimicry" but slowly his face became more and more lupine. His hair changed into fur and spread over his body as his skeleton reshaped into the shape of a werewolf. It was around when Kiba's screams became yelps and barks that his sister looked up to see the hand of the Kyuubi reaching into the room from the ceiling. Before she could even realize what she was seeing, the hand was gone and Kiba was getting up.

Fearfully she looked at her younger brother, "K-Kiba?" she was answered by a snarl quickly followed by him lunging towards her. His charge was completely devoid of any technique and, though his speed and strength were far greater then they were, she was able to easily dodge and deliver a blow to his head knocking him out. Kiba's sister realizing something was not only wrong with him physically but he was also mentally injured, though to what extent was still unclear.

She quickly brought him to the hospital (with Akamaru in tow) and had him restrained in case he was still acting hostile when he awoke. Now her she was with her brothers teammates as the stood in shock and/or horror as Kiba laid there in a room normally used for the mentally insane, still unconscious. Shino was handling it much better then Hinata, he merely stood there in stunned silence. Hinata, on the other hand, was white from shock and horror. She was also whispering "oh my god!" over and over again. One of the nurses, knowing that Hinata was probably going to faint unless something was done walked over to her and helped her to a coach in the waiting room so she could lay down. Fortunately the nurse prevented Hinata from fainting but Hinata was so tired that when she lay down she almost immediately fell asleep.

Shino glanced at Hinata as she walked away with the nurse. He didn't blame her for nearly fainting; he honestly nearly pissed his pants when he saw his best friend. 'Jesus Christ! What in the world happened to him?' as he finished his thought, Kiba stirred. Shino and Kiba's sister leaned closer to see how Kiba would react. If his mental health still was as such that it warranted the room he was staying in, they would probably haft to sedate him until they could figure out how to fix him or a better way of dealing with him.

When Kiba finally woke up and took in his surroundings. He was confused to say the least. Shino and Kiba's sister both herd the first thing he said sense the transformation; this sounded like some a mixture of semi-barks and growls that translated into, essentially, 'what the hell?' This was followed shortly by more odd noises that translated as follows, 'OMG WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO ME! I'm a werewolf-like…thing.' Then he saw Shino and his sister looking at him through a window. 'what the hell are you two doing!' he… sorta'… barked at them, 'get me out of here!' Oddly enough the two people who were watching him just so happened to be two of the only people that could understand him in his current state. Shino could because his bugs just so happened to be fluent in Lycanthrope. His sister was a member of the Inuzaka (I'm not sure what it's actually called, please tell me if you know) clan, obviously, so understood the speech of most canines. Kiba's sister was about to go get a nurse or doctor when Shino simply reached for the handle and opened the door. "?!" said Kiba's sister, "why didn't they lock the door!? If was still insane and he managed to get out of the restraints he could just walk out!" 'Love you too sister…' mumbled Kiba (or his equivalent there of). About then Tsunade came walking towards them, "Kiba was attacked by Kyuubi too?" while the medical staff already knew the story but everyone else gasped in shock. "Oh shit, you didn't know, did you." 'Uh… NO!' Kiba said, pretty much covering all of their thoughts.

Thank you for the reviews. I hope people don't mind the slightly morbid turn this took-.-;

I wanted to show people that the Kyuubi getting out was actually a very big problem. Not just something that was sort of bad but had lots of funny results (though it _is_ that too).


End file.
